Liquid and/or solid dispensing system for containers such as glasses or mugs have presently broad applications, including water or ice dispensers in refrigerators, soft-drink, water and ice dispensers in the fast-food industry, domestic and industrial coffee machines, etc.
Some of these dispensers are said to be automatic in that they allow preselecting a cup, glass or container size and then they fill a corresponding amount of liquid or solid (ice, etc.).
A drawback of known dispensers is that they are blind to the provided container and, therefore, cannot automatically fill any size of containers presented by a user. Another drawback is that current dispensers from the prior art do not take into account any matter that might already be present in the container prior to dispensing. The more recent one however does accurately measure the position of the container rim.
An improved sensor system for acoustic detection in a dispensing system of a container and liquid/solid mix therein is therefore desired.